oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Spidershark
|image1=File:Spidershark.jpg|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Syfy Original Movie'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Spidershark |alias(es)=None |birthplace=California |residence=Florida |species=Bull Shark/Tarantula hybrid |age=Unknown |gender=Female |height=18'8" |weight=6,500 lbs }} }} is an original character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the Syfy Original Movie universe. Spidershark is a violent, iradiated half-bull shark, half-tarantula hybrid creature that was created by a mad scientist. After escaping, it proceeded to combat and kill a variety of similarly-mutated beasts, such as the Chimptopus, the Tigersaurus rex, and the Vultugator. Its powerful jaws, ability to crawl on vertical surfaces, and the webbing it shoots from its gills make it a terrifying enemy and a powerful ally. After a giant irradiated tarantula in captivity was forcefully mated with a bull shark by a mad scientist who escaped from a mental institution years ago, the resulting hybrid baby of a tarantula and a shark was born. It grew rapidly, reaching full-size within a week. During a freak thunderstorm one night, the power went out, releasing the Spidershark from the scientist's control. It escaped and went on a rampage in the nearby Californian port town of Los Barcos, where a cryptozoologist tried to track it down. He eventually managed to kill it. Spidershark was later cloned back into existence by the United States Navy in order to combat a super-intelligent and sentient chimpanzee-octopus hybrid mutation created by intense radiation. After a long battle, Spidershark eventually managed to defeat the Chimptopus by biting its head off. However, Spidershark was soon captured and sent to a secure facility for study. A year later, a team of scientists in Brazil accidentally uncovered a long-dormant, furry dinosaur resembling a cross between a Bengal tiger and a Tyrannosaurus rex, prompting it to go on a rampage in the nearby coastal town. Spidershark, who was being experimented on in a nearby lab after she was discovered to be pregnant, escaped containment and fled to the town, where it eventually killed the beast by using its webbing to glue the Tigersaurus rex to a sinking ship. Two years later, disappearances in the Florida Everglades prompted biologists to investigate. They discovered that radiation from a recent meteorite shower in the area fused together a vulture and an American alligator as the two were engaged in combat. With the original Spidershark in military custody, all hope seemed lost until three unhatched Spidershark eggs from the Brazil made their way to Florida, prompting a battle to the death between Vultugator and the three young Spidersharks. Two of them were killed by the monster, but the third one was saved by the original Spidershark, who was released by the military to combat the Vultugator. After killing the creature, the Spidershark escaped into the Florida Everglades, where it has been living ever since. Spidershark superficially resembles a large female bull shark. In addition to its two eyes, Spidershark also possesses five extra eyes on each side of its head. It also possesses large, powerful tarantula fangs. Spidershark possesses eight large hairy tarantula legs with brown and black stripes. Being a mindless animal, Spidershark shows little personality. However, Spidershark has shown an insatiable appetite for both human flesh and violence. Spidershark is indiscriminate when choosing its victims and will attack and kill even those who have assisted it in the past. The only individuals that it seems to have a soft spot for are its offspring, seeing as how it risked its life to defend its last living child from the Vultugator. *'Webbing:' Spidershark is capable of firing a corrosive webbing from its first gill slits. This webbing, being corrosive, burns human skin to the touch and can even eat through metal if given enough time. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spidershark's tarantula DNA allows it to scale vertical surfaces and ceilings with ease, provided the wall or ceiling in question is capable of supporting its weight. Spidershark crawls in relative silence, making this ability useful in catching prey off-guard. *'Jaws:' Spidershark, being a large bull shark, has incredibly powerful jaws that are actually even more powerful than those of a normal bull shark. Spidershark's bite is powerful enough to bite through standard shark cages, take large chunks out of metal ships, and even bite through the tough hide of creatures like the Vultugator. *'Swimming:' Spidershark is a fearsome predator both on land and underwater. Spidershark is obviously capable of breathing underwater for an indefinite amount of time in addition to its ability to breathe air (due to possessing tarantula DNA). While Spidershark's underwater movement speed is somewhat slower than that of an average bull shark due to the extra drag produced by its spider legs, it is still a very powerful underwater predator. *'Offspring': Three offspring, two of which are deceased *'Sharktopus': Occasional battle partner; half-shark, half-octopus *'Chimptopus': Nemesis; half-chimpanzee, half-octopus *''Tigersaurus rex'': Enemy; a prehistoric furry dinosaur *'Vultugator:' Enemy; half-vulture, half-alligator *'Piranhaconda:' Enemy; half-piranha, half-anaconda *The concept of Spidershark was inspired by combining together spiders and sharks because they seemed to be the two most common monsters used by low-budget Syfy horror movies. Spidershark.jpg|Artwork Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Syfy Original Movie characters Category:Fish Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Neutral characters Category:Female characters Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Non-sentient characters Category:Characters who do not speak Category:Parents Category:Gluttonous characters Category:Characters who live underwater Category:Articles with one-word titles Category:Revived characters